Le centre No Sabaku
by yamashita6
Summary: Dans une petite ville du Japon nommée Konoha, il existe un centre secret appelé le centre No Sabaku. Un centre mystérieux dans lequel se cachent des enfants aux capacités extraordinaire.


**OS, UA**

**raiting: M**

**couple: Shino/Itachi**

**Résumé: **Dans une petite ville du Japon nommée Konoha, il existe un centre secret appelé le centre No Sabaku. Un centre mystérieux dans lequel se cachent des enfants aux capacités extraordinaire.

**Le centre No Sabaku**

Perdu au fin fond du Japon, se trouvait la petite ville discrète de Konoha. Il n'y avait rien dans cette ville. Rien, sauf l'école No Sabaku. Les habitants de Konoha avait vu débarquer il y a une vingtaine d'année, une jeune femme appelée Tsunade. Elle avait monté seule le grand bâtiment, sous l'œil ébahi des villageois qui n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une femme puisse abattre autant de travail, et si rapidement.

La belle jeune femme n'était pas une personne à problèmes. Elle était discrète, toujours polie, et très souriante. Personne ne la connaissait vraiment mais tous l'appréciaient.

Personne ne posa de question lorsque quelques mois plus tard, un homme d'une dizaine d'années son ainé vint vivre chez elle. Pourtant, tous était curieux de voir ce bel homme qui semblait de condition élevé, débarquer avec deux jeunes enfants sous le bras.

L'année d'après, l'école No Sabaku ouvrait. Seuls les enfants des environs pouvaient y entrer. Les deux bouts de chou qui sautaient dans tous les sens avaient attiré l'affection de tous les habitants de Konoha. Pourtant, Temari et Kankuro était difficilement maîtrisable pour leur père.

La nouvelle de la grossesse de Tsunade enchanta tout le monde. Bien sur, personne ne doutait de l'identité du père. Cela faisait maintenant des années que l'école était ouverte, et nombre de jeune était venu y étudier avant de devoir partir pour leurs études supérieures.

Mais, ce que ne savaient pas les villageois et les étudiants, c'était que sous l'école, se trouvait un centre appelé « le centre No Sabaku ». Personne ne savait non plus que Gaara, le fils de Tsunade, était un enfant surdoué et que c'était pour lui que ce centre avait été créé. Et personne ne savait que d'autres étudiants surdoués venaient étudier secrètement à Konoha.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Kiba poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. À ces côtés, son chien électronique jouait avec les fils électriques de la console ce qui faisait raller les joueurs qui perdaient très souvent le contrôle de leurs manettes. Le châtain sourit tendrement en regardant faire la grosse boule de poil. Cela lui avait prit deux ans pour finir totalement Akamaru. Il avait tout crée. Et il en était très fier. La peluche de la taille d'un chiot était parfaitement réussit et définitivement adorable.

Le « maître chien » comme le surnommaient les autres élèves du centre, jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami Shino, assit pas loin de là. Le brun était en plein réglage de ses insectes électroniques. Le châtain avait toujours trouvé passionnant de voir son ami travailler avec précision sur ses minuscules bestioles. Mais depuis quelques temps, Shino ne faisait que travailler sur ses insectes. Il s'était totalement refermé sur lui même. Et Kiba savait pourquoi. Il avait remarqué que son meilleur ami en pinçait pour leur nouveau prof de math, mais il ne pensait pas que ses sentiments le plongeraient dans un tel état. Il espérait juste que le brun se libèrerait de l'emprise d'Itachi Uchiwa avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de dramatique au jeune homme dépressif.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Shino regarda avec ennui ses insectes voler autour de lui. Sur une feuille devant lui, des formes étranges formaient un dessin des plus abstrait. Devant le tableau noir, le professeur de littérature Japonaise donnait son cour dans un silence total. Shino avait toujours aimé cette matière. Pourtant, il ne pouvait que penser au cour de math qui allait suivre. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester impassible devant le beau professeur au longs cheveux noirs. Il était d'autant plus perturbé que le petit frère de l'homme de ses rêves se trouvait quelques tables plus loin. Sasuke caressait de haut en bas la cuisse de son petit-ami Naruto, un ami de Shino et Kiba.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas passer l'heure. Il se rendit compte à la sonnerie qu'il n'avait prit aucune note du cour. Cette situation était vraiment trop difficile. Il fallait absolument qu'il y face quelque chose.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Itachi fit entrer sa classe sans avoir eu à demander le silence. Ses élèves n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Il se sentait très proche d'eux car, quelques années en arrière, il était à leur place, sur ces chaises. Les jeunes étudiants n'avaient que 16 ans, et ils avaient déjà un niveau que peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir. Et Itachi, à 24 ans, était le plus jeune professeur de Konoha. Autant dire que les liens avec ses élèves étaient de nature amicale.

Le regard du brun s'arrêta sur un autre brun. Le jeune Shino l'intriguait. Comme aucun règlement vestimentaire n'était à respecter, il portait des lunettes de soleil et le haut de sa veste lui couvrait une partie du visage. Il était très secret, ne parlait pas ou seulement lorsqu'il était interrogé. Étrangement, ce jeune homme avait intéressé son jeune professeur dès le premier coup d'œil. Seulement, Itachi se refusait à l'aborder. Cela ne se faisait pas de fricoter avec les élèves, même si le règlement ne l'interdisait pas.

Itachi prit une profonde inspiration et débuta son cour. Il ne se doutait pas que les yeux du brun hantant ses pensées, le déshabillaient littéralement. Si il l'avait su, peut-être que ses résolutions auraient été balayées. Et peu être que le plus jeune ne serait pas sortit à la fin du cour, le cœur un peu plus meurtris.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

« Itachi, pourrais-tu apporter ces cachets à Naruto s'il-te-plait? J'aurai du le faire moi-même mais il commence à être tard et je n'ai pas finit mes papiers. »

« Bien sur Tsunade. »

« Merci beau brun. »

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Itachi se dirigea vers les chambres des garçons. Elles étaient séparées comme des petits appartements. Il y avait trois chambres de deux et deux salles de bain, avec un coin de détente commun aux internes.

Dans l'appartement où vivait Naruto, se trouvaient Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba et Shino. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de détente, il vit le blond embrassant langoureusement son petit frère. Amusé, il se racla la gorge. Shikamaru, Gaara et Kiba rirent de la tête des amants. Itachi lança ses cachets à Naruto et fit un clin d'œil à Sasuke.

Il allait prendre la parole lorsque la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un:

« C'est libre les gars. »

Le professeur eut du mal à se souvenir de comment respirer. Devant lui se trouvait un Shino torse-nus, un jean tombant sur ses hanches, sans lunettes de soleil et le visage totalement découvert. Les magnifiques yeux verts et les cheveux bruns mouillés tombant devant ses yeux achevèrent le pauvre Uchiwa.

Shino, lui, piqua un fard monumental en se rendant compte de sa tenue. Et tout cela devant l'homme dont il était amoureux, quelle honte!

Après un bonsoir rapide, le brun se réfugia dans sa chambre et Itachi décida de partir lui aussi de peur de ne pas résister à l'envie de le rejoindre.

Tout d'abord amusés, les amis cohabitant perdirent leurs sourires une fois la porte refermée sur leur professeur de maths. Ils connaissaient tous les sentiments de Shino pour le grand frère de Sasuke, et ils avaient peur que l'échange n'ai trop affecté le jeune homme.

En effet, lorsque Kiba rejoint sa chambre, il entendit les pleurs de son ami. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et lui caressa le dos de manière rassurante. C'était tellement étrange de voir le créateur d'insecte pleurer qu'il ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir.

Épuisé, le brun finit par s'endormir sous le regard triste de son plus vieil ami.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Itachi de son côté avait prit une décision des plus importante: il allait conquérir son élève mystérieux. Du moins, il allait essayer. Et s'il voyait que le jeune homme était mal à l'aise par rapport à ses avances, il abandonnerait. Mais il espérait ne pas avoir à le faire.

C'est pour ça qu'il fit en sorte de frôler le haut de la cuisse du jeune étudiant lorsque celui-ci entra dans sa classe. La subite rougeur du brun enchanta l'homme plus vieux. Et quand Kiba lui lança un regard d'avertissement, Itachi lui répondit d'un discret sourire, rassurant et plein de promesses. Quand le châtain lui renvoya son regard, un poids énorme s'enleva de l'estomac du professeur. Il pouvait considérer avoir l'appui des amis de sa proie. Il n'avait plus qu'à la conquérir.

Lorsque la fin du cour sonna, le beau brun demanda au créateur d'insectes de rester dans la salle. Une fois seuls, Itachi prit la parole d'une voix qu'il rendit ferme et assurée:

« Shino, avec vos autres professeurs, nous nous sommes rendu compte de la baisse de vos résultats et de votre moral depuis quelques semaines. J'espère que vous viendrez me parler si vous avez des problèmes. Concernant votre scolarité, je pourrais vous donner des cours particuliers pour ma matière ou pour les autres cours où vous avez baissé. »

Il fit une pose. Bien sur, c'était absolument faux. Shino n'avait pas tant baissé dans ses notes et les professeurs ne s'était absolument pas concertés sur son cas. Le jeune homme avait l'air pensif. Surement pesait-il le pour et le contre.

Pour pousser le brun à prendre une décision rapide, Itachi insista:

« Si vous n'acceptez pas ma proposition et que vos résultats baissent encore, je serai dans l'obligation dans parler à la directrice, et les cours seraient obligatoires. Réfléchissez-y bien! »

Mais c'était tout réfléchi pour Shino. Il n'avait pas prit conscience d'avoir autant baissé dans ses notes. La proposition du professeur Uchiwa tombait donc à pic. Le seul problème étant qu'il devrait passer plus de temps avec son amour inaccessible, et il ne savait pas s'il le supporterait. Mais il répondit quand même:

« J'accepte votre proposition et je vous remercie pour votre aide précieuse. »

Quand le plus jeune fût sortit de son bureau, Itachi poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Heureusement, il avait toujours su mentir! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir Tsnunade.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

« Hey Shino! Tu pourrais allé déposer le dossier de l'entretient de l'internat à la directrice s'il-te-plait? »

« Tu abuse Shika! Ce n'est pas à lui de le faire, c'est toi le délégué! »

« Oh, ça va Kiba! Je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais voulu de ce poste et que vous m'avez forcé à le prendre! »

« Même! Il n'a pas à traverser toute l'école pour toi! Pas vrai Shino? Shino? Ben il est où? »

Le brun ne chercha même pas à rester jusqu'à la fin de la dispute. Dès les premières répliques, il avait empoigné le dossier et était sortit de l'appartement. Ça lui faisait du bien de marcher. Depuis le matin, il ne cessait de penser à la proposition du professeur Uchiwa.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva très vite devant le bureau de la directrice. Il se rendit compte avec surprise que l'homme dont il rêvait, discutait avec Tsunade.

« Je sais bien qu'il est jeune. Mais il est déjà très mature pour une personne de son âge. Et il est vraiment adorable. Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux! C'est sur que sortir avec un élève, ça le fait pas trop, mais je te promet que je serai super discret! »

« Il faudrait déjà qu'il réponde à tes avances tu crois pas? Mais enfin, c'est tellement rare que tu t'intéresse à quelqu'un que je ne vais pas te refuser le droit d'être avec lui. Mais n'en fait pas une habitude! »

Après un sourire de reconnaissance, Itachi ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir que leur sujet de conversation se trouvait dans le couloir. Shino entra, l'air plus sombre encore que depuis ces derniers temps. Devant le regard inquiet des deux adultes qui se demandaient ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre, il avança vers le bureau et y déposa le dossier. Après un faible « au revoir », il repartit vers son dortoir.

Shino ne se rendit pas compte que les larmes dévalées ses joues pendant qu'il marchait. Il étouffait. L'homme qui faisait battre son cœur était attiré par un autre homme. Il lui semblait que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

L'inquiétude de ses amis monta d'un cran lorsqu'ils le virent entrer dans cet état. Naruto lança un regard attendu à Kiba, prit le brun par la main et le mena à sa chambre. Une fois assis sur son lit, Shino s'effondra dans les bras du blond. Il avait tellement mal qu'il avait du mal à respirer. À cet instant, il souhaitait mourir. Il se laissa bercer par son ami mais son chagrin ne faiblit pas malgré l'apparition de la fatigue et de la lassitude. Il était détruit.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Kiba courait comme un dératé dans les couloirs. Devant lui, Akamaru semblait lui ouvrir la voie. Le châtain savait parfaitement à qui s'adresser. Et il se trouva bien vite devant la porte des appartements de celui qu'il cherchait.

Il tapa trois coups contre la lourde porte en bois, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns.

« Professeur Uchiwa, on a besoin de vous. »

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

« C'est pas possible. »

Itachi prit sa tête dans ses mains. Kiba, assis sur le fauteuil en face, réchauffait ses doigts contre la tasse de café. Il venait de finir son histoire et Itachi lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de la directrice.

Exaspéré par la situation, Kiba dit:

« Mais c'est pourtant pas compliqué! Shino vous plait et lui est raide dingue de vous! Ça devrait pas poser autant de problèmes pour que vous soyez ensemble! »

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'ainé. Dit comme ça, ça paressait si simple! Ça semblait même ridicule!Et ça le serait si Shino ne souffrait pas autant de la situation.

Après avoir longuement parlés, Kiba et Itachi montèrent un plan pour que les deux bruns finissent enfin ensembles. Le plan « conquête de l'homme insecte » débuterait le lendemain. Ça s'annonçait festif!

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Shino était dans un état déplorable en cette matinée. Sa nuit avait été agitée et il était donc épuisé. De plus, il commençait sa journée par deux heures de mathématiques. Comment pourrait-il supporter de voir son amour pendant tant de temps, tout en se disant que le professeur s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre. Même si Itachi n'avait pas dit qu'il éprouvait des sentiments forts pour l'autre homme, Shino avait bien compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Et son cœur aurait du mal à s'en remettre.

Itachi sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque le plus jeune entra dans sa salle. Il ne tenta rien dans l'immédiat mais ne lâcha pas son élève des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit installé à sa place.

Shino avait sentit le regard posé sur lui. Il préféra garder les yeux baissés pour ne pas voir la pitié dans les yeux de l'homme. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, il devait surement faire peine à voir.

Le cour fut un supplice pour Shino. Le professeur Uchiwa ne le lâcha presque pas des yeux durant les deux heures. Quand la sonnerie retentit, le brun se leva rapidement, rangea ses affaires en vrac dans son sac et se dirigea précipitamment vers la sortie.

« Shino! N'oubliez pas que vos cours de soutient commencent ce soir. Je vous attend à 19h00. Cela vous va t-il? »

« Oui monsieur. »

Sans demander son reste, le plus jeune sortit précipitamment. Itachi fit un clin d'œil discret à Kiba. Leur « mission » venait de débuter.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Shino se rendait tel un condamné à mort à son « rendez-vous » avec le professeur Uchiwa. Il avait passé la journée dans un état déconnecté. Il avait l'impression de ne rien ressentir qui ne se rapprochait pas de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Et comment aurait-il pu ne pas penser au brun alors qu'il le croisait toutes les cinq minutes. De plus, le beau professeur avait toujours pour lui un mot gentil, un clin d'œil ou un sourire horriblement sexy. Et il ne pensait pas avoir rêvé la caresse sur son bras lorsqu'il le dépassait.

Arrivé devant la salle de classe, le sac sur une épaule, serré contre son bras, Shino hésita quelques secondes avant de taper. Le beau brun lui ouvrit et lui lança un sourire qu'il crut deviner charmeur.

« Shino, pile à l'heure! Entrez donc. »

Piquant un fard, l'élève passa devant son professeur qui en profita pour déposer sa main dans le bas de son dos, comme pour le pousser à l'intérieur. En la retirant, il laissa ses doigts courir sur son dos dans une caresse aérienne qui fit remonter des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Shino.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

« Alors, ils font quoi? »

« Mais attend! Laisse-le regarder! »

« Mais je veux savoir! »

« Kiba, Naruto, taisez-vous! »

« Merci Sasuke! Ils me donnent mal à la tête à la longue. »

« Je t'en prit Gaara. »

« Shutttt!!! Ahh! Ça y est, il rentre! Ohoh! »

« Quoi? Quoi? »

« Shika, arrête le suspens! »

« Mais oui mon ange! »

« Ahah! Gaara, tu rougis! »

« Oh ça va! Arrête! »

« Le prof lui a caressé le dos je crois! »

« Hey Sasu! Ton frangin a l'air vachement accro non? »

« Ouais, on dirait. »

« Mais comment on fait maintenant qu'ils sont dans la salle de cour? »

« Je crois qu'on a plus qu'à rentrer dans la chambre. »

« Ouais, et à espérer que notre petit Shino ne revienne pas dans le même état que hier. »

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Itachi alluma le tableau électronique et sélectionna un exercice de niveau élevé. Sans demander son reste, Shino sortit une feuille et un stylo et entama les calculs. Le professeur l'observa attentivement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une solution pour aborder le sujet de son attirance pour lui.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

« Mais ils sont super loin l'un de l'autre! C'est pas comme ça qu'il va le conquérir! »

« Tout à fait d'accord avec vous! »

« Jiraya, Kakashi, laissez lui donc du temps! Si il le prend directement sur un bureau, il ne gagnerait jamais sa confiance! »

« Tsunade, laissez-moi une petite place s'il-vous-plait. Je vois rien moi! »

« Voyons mon très cher Iruka, mais venait donc par ici. Nous partagerons nos jumelles! »

« Kakashi, arrête de tripoter Iruka! »

De l'autre côté du bâtiment, Itachi apparut à la fenêtre. Quand il apperçut les voyeurs, il leur fit un sourire amusé et ferma les volets.

« Ah non!! Il abuse là! »

« Ne t'en fait pas Jiraya. Demain dès la première heure, je le convoquerais dans mon bureau et il aura plutôt intérêt à avoir des choses à me raconter! »

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Shino sursauta lorsqu'il entendit les volets se fermer. Abasourdit, il vit le beau brun traverser la salle pour allumer les lumières de la pièce. Coupé du peu de lumière que les locaux pouvaient leur permettre, Shino se sentit vite oppressé. Cette impression s'accentua lorsque son professeur vint s'adosser à son bureau et lui fit un sourire qu'il savait cette fois-ci charmeur.

Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Vers 20h00, Itachi éteins le matériel et Shino rangea à nouveau ses affaires.

« Au revoir professeur. »

Shino se dirigea vers la sortie et, sans qu'il ne comprenne rien à ce qu'il se passait, ils se retrouva coincé dos au bureau. Itachi se collait à lui et lui souffla dans l'oreille. Le brun sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps. Une douce chaleur monta dans son bas ventre lorsqu'une main parcourue sa cuisse en une caresse langoureuse. Itachi chuchota dans son oreille:

« Tu a bien travailler, je suis fier de toi. » Il lui suça le lobe de l'oreille puis reprit:

« Notre deuxième cour sera demain d'accord? »

« Ou..Oui.. pro..pro..professeur. »

« Bien, à demain alors. »

Après avoir de nouveau suçoté son oreille, Itachi le laissa partir. Quand il le vit sortir, il se dit qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Un sourire un peu niais s'afficha sur son visage. Il l'aurait bientôt.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Un homme brun se rendait d'un pas lasse vers l'accomplissement de son destin. Sur le coup, faire ce qu'il avait fait lui semblait être une bonne idée. Mais maintenant qu'il devait assumer ses actes, il se disait qu'il aurait très bien pu s'en passer!

Il arriva devant une grande porte de bois noir qui lui sembla être la porte des enfers. Tel un condamné à mort, il tapa deux coups discret sur l'objet qui l'effrayé tant.

« Entrez. Ah! Itachi, te voilà enfin. »

Et alors que le jeune homme voyait le sourire sadique de la femme blonde, il comprit que son erreur ne lui serait pas pardonnée de si tôt.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Le mois qui passa fût très pénible pour Shino. Malgré qu'il ai prit beaucoup d'avance sur les autres, son professeur exigé qu'ils continuent les cours de soutient. Il n'avait donc comme seule occupation durant les cours de regarder son magnifique professeur. Et au vu des regards qu'il lui lançait, Shino se demandait de plus en plus si ce n'était pas fait exprès.

Mais le plus pénible sans doute, c'était les cours de soutient eux-même. Itachi se faisait de plus en plus pressant et il ne se passait pas un soir sans que Shino rentrait avec une érection terrible sous l'œil goguenard de ses amis.

Et apparemment, tout cela n'allait pas assez vite au regard du beau professeur, puisqu'il l'avait embrassé à leur dernier cour. D'ailleurs, Shino avait plané durant un long moment, rendant visite aux nuages, aux étoiles et à la lune.

Au début, ce comportement blessé profondément le plus jeune qui pensait qu'Itachi se moquait de lui et de ses sentiments. Après tout, ne l'avait-il pas entendu dire qu'un autre homme lui plaisait? Mais il avait vite comprit, grâce entre-autre à Kiba, que c'était loin d'être le cas et que c'était sur lui que le bel homme avait des vues.

Il profitait donc pleinement de sa chance même s'il était parfois dur de résister à son amour lorsque celui-ci frottait leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Itachi, de son côté, était totalement déprimé. Il était méchamment frustré et il lui semblait que le brun n'était pas autant attiré par lui que ce que son ami lui avait dit. Il avait bien sentit ses érections mais, après avoir était stimulé comme lui, aucun homme ne pourrait échapper à cette réaction physique.

Il avait donc décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Si le plus jeune le repoussait, il le laisserait tranquille. Mais s'il acceptait ses caresses, alors ils plongeraient tête la première dans une aventure qu'Itachi voulait torride.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

« Entrez Shino. »

Le jeune homme entra dans la salle. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que son sac fut balancé sur un table et qu'il se retrouva collé au bureau de son professeur.

« Mo...monsieur! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? »

« Devine. »

Le grand brun se colla contre son élève et pressa contre sa cuisse un début d'érection. Il plongea ses lèvres dans son cou le transformant en une petite chose tremblante et gémissante. Les bruis sortant de sa gorge excitait d'autant plus le Uchiwa. Il remonta sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, lécha un instant le lobe de son oreille et plongea enfin ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je te laisse le choix. Que veux-tu toi? »

Négligeant de répondre, Shino se jeta sur ses lèvres. Itachi le prit par les hanches et l'assit sur le bureau. Il écarta ses cuisses et se plaça entre sans cesser le baiser. Ils leur semblaient qu'ils avaient attendu ça toute leur vie. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent le temps qu'ils puissent respirer et Itachi en profita pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. Ainsi, tous les deux, il leur semblait qu'ils étaient enfin entier. Shino défit la queue de l'autre homme et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux dans une caresse tendre.

Puis la fièvre les repris. Itachi enleva le haut de Shino, libérant totalement son beau visage. Il s'occupa ensuite de son pantalon pendant que le brun défaisait sa chemise. Shino fit ensuite glisser le tissus des épaules d'Itachi pendant que le professeur enlevait son jean.

Le plus vieux était donc torse-nus, appuyé contre un Shino en caleçon. Leurs langues se taquinaient et leurs sexes glissaient l'un contre l'autre.

Quand Itachi emprisonna le sexe de son amant dans sa main et qu'il plongea sa tête dans son cou pour lui laisser un suçon, Shino perdit toute conscience de la réalité. Il ne fut plus que gémissement.

La torture languissante ajoutée au mois de frustration qui avait précédé le fit se rendre rapidement et il éjacula dans un cris de jouissance qui retourna le professeur.

Itachi finit de déshabiller l'autre homme puis approcha ses doigts de son intimité. Mais Shino le stoppa. Sous l'œil stupéfait du plus vieux, il lui défit son jean qui tomba sur ses chevilles. Il fit ensuite sortit son sexe de son caleçon qu'il descendit un peu le long des jambes. Prenant le membre en main, il le pressa contre son entrée, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il désirait. Ils étaient en fait incapable de parler tant le plaisir compressait leurs gorges.

Sans plus attendre, Itachi pénétra le brun. Il attendit qu'il s'habitue à l'intrusion puis commença ses vas et viens. Les mouvements furent vite pressants et désordonnés. Et rapidement, ils se rendirent tous les deux dans un dernier coup de rein.

Itachi s'effondra contre le torse de son amant. Ils trouvaient tous deux que cela avait été trop rapide. Et le plus vieux vit la déception dans le regard du jeune homme. Il devait se sentir coupable d'avoir éjaculé le premier et de ne pas avoir été capable de contenter plus son amour.

Itachi lécha le lobe de son oreille qui était une partie très sensible du créateur d'insectes.

« Ne t'en fais pas. C'était trop bon et avec le temps que l'on a passé à se tourner autour... tu n'es pas responsable. Je te promet que la prochaine fois sera encore meilleure. »

Aguicheur, Shino passa ses bras derrière la nuque du plus vieux. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui dit avec un regard lubrique:

« Vivement la prochaine fois alors. »

Itachi rigola de l'impatience de l'adolescent et replongea sur ses lèvres. Il était bien décidé à contenter entièrement Shino et à lui faire découvrir toutes les facettes de l'amour. Leur histoire ne faisait que commençait...

FIN


End file.
